We're One
by twiradical
Summary: Edward Cullen the love struck so-called paparazzi. Bella Swan the famous actress seeking a peace of mind. What do they have in common? "We’re two worlds apart but we’re one heart. And that’s all that matters. We’re one." AH


* * *

_I had the case of "Writer's Blockeritis." It's not contagious, don't worry. This one shot cured my disease, and now I'm back on the road. If you're about to read this, than I'm going to say, this might not be my best work, but it is work. And it took me time to write this, so I hope you read it._

_The two songs I would listen to while reading this story would be "Paparazzi" (Lady Gaga) and "Beautiful" (Akon). They helped me write this story._

_Enjoy!  
_

**Sunday July 26****th**** 2019**

**B**

I skipped down the stairs as I heard Lily yell out for me. As I neared the bottom steps of the staircase I could hear Edward speaking and Lily giggling after what he had said. "This picture I took of your mother when she was sleeping. Do you know what the best part was though?" Lily shook her head, "She didn't even know it, actually no one did. I was very quiet and I sneaked into her house because I was madly in love with her." I stood by the far wall listening to him speak and Lily giggle before I made my entrance to be known.

Edward looked up and smiled gently at me, reaching out towards me. I walked curiously up to him and looked over his shoulder to see the very same photo album he had given me as a gift many years ago. He used one arm to hold the album up before pulling me into his lap then laying the photo album on top of me. "Mommy, daddy was madly in love with you" I looked over at my five year old and grinned at her before turning my head and pecking Edward lightly on the lips making him sigh in contentment.

"Remember what today is?" I furrowed my brows, was today my doctor's appointment..no it couldn't be I had rescheduled that due to my shop hours. Was it another one of Lily's play dates that I had overlooked? What was today?

Edward dipped his head towards my jaw, his nose hardly skimming down my cheek bone to my jaw, up and down. The slight pressure making me shiver in delight. Without saying anything, he flipped through the album stopping it till he got close to the end of the album. He silently pointed at the last picture on the page.

In the picture, Edward was dressed in a long, crisp leather jacket while I was wearing a very large grey sweatshirt. We were standing in front of some sort of a diner, mostly covered with green and brown. He had his arms locked around my waist and had his head resting on the crown of my head But what made me catch my breath was the date at the bottom of the 8 by 11 picture.

'_7/26/09' __**(–A/N: Sunday July 26**__**th**__**, 2009)  
**_

**E-Sunday July 26****th****, 2009**

There she was. Sitting in the most secluded part of the resturant, in the most secluded part of the town. I knew she would be here, all the other idiots thought she would be at the hotel she had checked into or her father's house here in this very town. I knew Isabella though, she never liked attention and she never will, this was something she never got used to while getting all the glory and fame. Becoming a full time actress at sixteen is something pretty big, but Isabella took it all in with a stride, shooting blockbuster movies, winning awards for her participant in the films she had filmed in, I was very proud of my Isabella. Yes, she was mine, even if she didn't know it, she was mine. Nothing could change that, nothing.

I've been caught and hooked up with Isabella since I first met her here in our very own hometown. I met her when we were freshman's in highschool. Time literally stopped when I first saw her. My green eyes meeting; scratch that, connecting with her brown eyes initiated a spark and everything else around us turned into an unnecessary small buzz. It literally felt as if I died and went to heaven without the awkward dying part. For the next two years, I would always silently follow her around without her noticing me, taking pictures every once in a while when no one was noticing, but I couldn't work up the guts to confront her with my growing feelings for her. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and soon she was gone to pursue her dream career, and I had just sat there on my ass watching her leave, letting her leave. How could I have just let her go? But that was five years ago, a lot of things have changed. I'm not that shy guy that didn't have enough self confidence. I was the new and improved Edward and I was going to make Isabella mine wether anyone likes it or not. My only problem was simple; I had to show her that she can and will love me as much as I love her.

Through my car window, I could see Isabella with her head down, her beautiful brown tresses covering her brown doe eyes that many women her age would kill for. I watched as her slender fingers grabbed the small cup of the liquid drink she had ordered. Slowly raising the straw to her red rosy lips, she slipped the straw between her now parted lips and sucked the drink up her straw in small strokes. She repeated the same thing three or four times before setting the cup down on the table top. She still had the burger sitting untouched in front of her, she still had to eat it. That would give me enough time to do what I needed to do.

I stepped out of my inconspicious Volvo that too many people owned in this small town. I dressed in casual jeans that hung low on my hips, a grey polo shirt, black leather boots finished with a matching leather jacket that reached down to my lower thigh. This made my myself look like a normal person, who would just be going out to grab some lunch. But oh how wrong those people were. My camera was carefully hidden in my jacket pocket. This was the last shot I needed before my collection was complete, I had pictures of Isabella in at her photo shoots, movie premieres, at her own home in L.A., her sleeping, driving, yelling, smiling, laughing, crying, by herself. All except for the ones with her previous boyfriends, those photos made my blood boil and made me rip them into tiny pieces, burn them, and flush down the toilet. As much as these things that I do that make me seem like a stalker of some sort, her photos kept me at bay when other males would come close to her and claim her as their own. Those photos reminded me, that one day that person holding her close would be me, and just me.

The diner's name shined brightly lighting up the small area it covered on top of the front entrance. I opened the doors and made my way inside. There were only two booths full, an old man sitting reading his Sunday newspaper sipping his coffee and then there was Isabella and her burger. I made my way over to the front to place my order, the cashier was sitting on top of the counter holding the latest issue of Vogue up close to her face as if it wasn't close enough already. I cleared my throat, making her look up from her magazine with an annoyed expression on her face, but I really didn't care. She jumped off the counter and placed the magazine gently beside her and turned around to face me.

She looked at me with another annoyed expression, but it quickly turned soft which made me furrow my eyebrows together confused. She didn't look half bad, jet black hair, a small frame, and brown eyes; her eyes reminded me of Isabella's eyes, but unlike hers Isabella's eyes held depth and emotion that I can't find in anyone else's eyes, nor would I want to. "You're Edward...right?" She barely said it above a whisper.

How could she know my name? I've never met this girl before. "Yeah, can I ask who you are?" She looked at me for a minute while tilting her head side to side as if she was contemplating something before answering again.

"I'm Alice" She stuck her right hand out in my direction, it took me a second to realize that she wanted to shake my hand. I brought my best hand forward and slowly shook her hand before letting her hand go and mine go limp beside me.

"Ho–"

She cut me off though "–Can I take your order?" I raised my eyebrow but she didn't look up to see my expression. Her hands were already ready to punch in my order. That was rude, so I decided not to answer so that she would have to look up at me no matter what. She couldn't really just walk away with a customer standing right there, that would just bring the owner of this diner bad business. After a minute, I think she figured out that I wasn't going to order so she looked up at me again, this time with a troubled face.

Before she could say anything else I rushed in what I had to ask, "How do you know me and my name?" There, it was now out in the open and she had to answer my question.

She started tapping her freshly manicured fingers on the counter top, making a small tapping noise every time each finger hit the solid wood. She leaned in slightly as if someone was watching her, "I can't say much, but Edward there is one thing that you _need _to know" she took a quick breath "Bella has been waiting for you." I scrunched my eyebrows together again in confusion, who was Bella? And why was she waiting for me?

Before I could ask again the door to the front entrance opened again, from the corner of my eyes I could see the silhouette of a male but I didn't pay any mind to him, I was still staring intently at Alice. She looked over my shoulder and her eyes turned from the soft look she had been giving me seconds ago to a fierce angry glare. I snapped my finger in front of her face, she turned her head back to me with her forehead slightly crinkled, "Bella, you know." I shook my head, she looked frustrated for a second before nearly shouting the loudest you possibly can while whispering, "Isabella. Isabella Swan." That made me freeze, my eyes went wide while my mouth dropped open. Isabella has been waiting for me? Isabella knows who I am? Alice seemed to take my response the wrong way because soon again she gave me an icy glare worse than her first one. She nearly spit out each word, "What? You don't know who Isabella is? Don't tell me she's been waiting for noth–?"

"–NO, no Alice. What you are telling me has me in shock. Isab–Bella know me? And she's waiting for me?" Last time I checked Bella didn't know me or anything about me. Bella, _Bella, Bella, _what a beautiful name that really was. How come no one ever called her Bella? Interesting...

"JACOB-FUCKING-BLACK LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" Panic arose in me as I heard Bella yell, I turned around to find Bella struggling to get out of her booth, but couldn't because she was getting blocked by Jacob Black. Shit, that was Bella's ex-boyfriend from L.A. I read the tabloid that came out today, and I wasn't very happy about it. It was so frustrating, couldn't he just deal with the break up and get over it? Iclenched my fists as I watched Jacob grab Bella's left wrist and pull it down behind her back, emitting a small whimper from Bella's mouth as her eyes clamped shut. That was the last straw.

I stalked over to the booth, and clamped my hands on either side of Jacob's shoulders and pushed down with a large huff that made him gasp in surprise. I quickly elbowed the arm that was clenching Bella's wrist making it loose, then grabbed it and twisted it behind his back making him groan in protest. I looked over at Bella's wrist and found Jacob's fingers replaced with red marks shaped as his fingers.

Fury rolled over me as I thought of the pain that he must have inflicted on my Bella. I drew my arm back and flexed my fingers into a small fist, I looked back down at Jacob, "How's your nose?" He looked confused for a second but it was too late, I launched my whole arm forward, my fist clashing with his nose. Hearing the sickening crunch of his bone and his groans and wails made me cringe back slightly. I let go of him, letting him slump back against the wall, but he quickly picked himself up and hurried out of the restaurant with both of his hands covering his battered nose.

I heard Alice clap in the distance and if I was right I think she gave me a wink, I just gave her a large grin. I felt a small warmth on the small of back and I turned around only to have my green eyes connecting with her brown eyes. I think I just died and went to heaven again.

"Edward?"

**B**

The tiny sprays of water were whisked over to where I was sitting on the red checkered blanket. The water fell from the high cliffs leaning to the side every now and then by the force of the wind. I rubbed my face, clearing it of any tiny drops of water that had been carried over. This meadow was my favourite spot to come when I came home to visit my dad. The serenity of it all soothed my fears and doubts that I had when I worked. When I left, I left in peace. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back relaxing my head of anything related to my life in hollywood.

"Bella." My head shot up and I peeled my eyes open looking for the source of the voice. There was no one around me.

"Bella, turn around" I shifted my weight so I could bring my self to sit on my knees. I turned around and it felt like I was being hit by a truck going down hill at 50 km/hour. In front of me stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Actually, there were only two attributes of this man I could see. His Emerald eyes shone brightly, almost looking glossy. It felt as if his eyes were the window to his soul, almost like watching a marathon of your favourite tv show, over and over again. What struck me the most was his hair. They were the oddest colour of red and orange. Blended together it made the most unique colour I've ever seen, almost a bronze. All of his other facial appearances were blurred to me, and he was just wearing an awfully long coat; I couldn't see anything else.

"Bella." I sighed as he brought his blurred hand to cup my face. The warmth that emitted from his hand was shocking, sending little tingles down my left cheek and down my arm until I could feel it at the tips of my fingertips.

"Edward." I murmured which followed by another sigh from me.

"Bella." My smile quickly faded in to a slight frown when it wasn't Edward's voice calling to me. "Bella." If my frown was something, I was putting on a whole pouting show now. I could feel the small light waiting for me when I had to open my eyes. I could feel Edward starting to fade away until there was nothing at all. Blank. I sighed, this time in frustration. Once I opened my eyes I would be gone from dreamworld and welcome to Olivia's face, my manager, boss, friend, almost-mother, publicist, shoulder to cry on; however you want to say it. I opened my eyes facing the inevitable.

"Bella." I knew she knew that I was awake. Maybe faking a couple more minutes wouldn't be that bad. "BELLA" Or not.

I opened my eyes and offered Olivia a small grin, only to be turned down with a frown. I frowned and got out of my seat and grabbed my carry on. She put her hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture and squeezed it. "Bella, I know you're dreading this but the paparazzi aren't going to leave you alone" I knew this would happen. It's all Jacob's fault, dating a heart throb actor isn't what it's all caught up to be. Breaking up is worse.

I thought that, me, being one of the famous actors in the industry would be understood and be able to understand the other actors my age that are in my position, but I was wrong. Most of the men I dated were only here for two things. Money and Fame. Jake was no different.

To tell the truth, this was all a distraction from the one thing I really wanted. The one_ man_ that I really wanted to be with. Edward _sigh_ Cullen. We used to attend the same highschool and elementary school. I always had a big crush on him, was it when he was doing his work in class or eating his lunch in the cafeteria. Everything about him invited me in. If I was lucky, I would be able to catch his eyes in the middle of class, or make small talk when we bumped into each other. Me being the fool I am, always blushed or shied away from him, only watching him from afar. I don't know when my crush for him turned into something else, but it was too late. I was merely whisked away from here and shot into my malicious life in Hollywood. For all I would know Edward could be living in Hawaii making golden babies with his beach girl wife. The thought of him with someone else felt like a stab to my heart, babies far from the case. Actually, half the reason I wanted to come here was to get away from my job and find Edward. Even though I knew nothing about him, he still held a special place in my heart that could not be replaced.

Back to the matter at hand, I didn't feel the spark with Jake nor with any of the other guys I had dated in the past, so I had to end it with him. Too bad he has a too big of an ego and won't let me go. After I broke up with him I decided to take a break from my acting for a couple months. The best place I could live a normal life was where I used to live a normal life. My hometown, Forks. Smack down in the middle of Washington. Living life how it used to be would be refreshing and especially quiet with just me and the chief of police. My dad. I could get used to that again. But boy, was I wrong. _Again_.

Before we took off I received a tabloid from Olivia. In the tabloid today was a photo of Jake and I holding hands, but the difference between the picture and the real picture was that there was a zig-zag line that you would see on a breaking heart going down the middle and over our clasped hands. I don't know if that was supposed to trigger some type of emotional break down from me but all I could feel was relieved. I was actually quite relieved that everyone knew that we were done. That was, until I read the actual article.

'_HEART THROB JACOB AND HEART BREAKER ISABELLA REALLY OVER?'_

_I guess we won't be seeing Jacob or Isabella down lover's lane anytime soon now. None of the 'Jakella' fans can believe that the pair have broken it off, after seeing the chemistry off-screen and on-screen that had been created between Jacob and Isabella people started to believe that in love anything can happen. Time to believe in something else now kids. Our interview with Jacob has had the paparazzi preparing their cameras and buying their airway tickets._

_Interviewer: Jacob, how do you feel about the separation between you and Ms. Swan?_

_Jacob: I assure you this is temporary, and I will surely win her back._

_Interviewer: I see. How are you going to do that. I have heard that Ms. Swan is out of the state._

_Jacob: If I know Isabella at all, then there is one place she is surely heading to._

_Interviewer: Oh? And what place is this?_

_Jacob: Her hometown. Forks, Washington._

_Interviewer: Well thank you Jacob for taking the time for letting me interview you. Hope you win Isabella back. Best of Luck._

_Jacob: No, no, __**thank you**__. I don't need luck._

_Looks like Jacob is very determined to win Isabella back. The question is, will you be there to witness it and what will Isabella do?_

I gave Olivia a sad smile and covered her hand that was still on my shoulder with my hand and gave her a squeeze. She smiled before turning around and walking down the front steps of the jet. Olivia was like the mother I never had. Ever since my real mother abandoned my father and I my father had to carry on the load of not only being my father but being my mother as well. When Olivia walked into my life it felt as if the small empty motherless void was filled. I think my father appreciates it too.

* * *

As soon as I stepped out of the rental car that I had rented for the time being, I was ambushed. It took me in all five minutes to walk the distance from my car to the hotel's entrance. People were calling my name, shoving recorders and microphones into my face only to be shoved right back by security guards. Olivia on the other hand was yelling at everyone to move back so that I could actually move. It felt as if everyone was taunting me, waiting for me to break down in front of them just so they could get a raise in their pay check from getting an "exclusive" picture of me in one my most terrible moments. Of course that would be backed up with an article full of crap about me being some emotional train wreck. But that wasn't me. I wasn't going to backdown because of my ex-boyfriend who had some ego maniac problem. No way. I was Isabella Swan and I wasn't going to let some nosy people interfere with my life. I was on a mission. This mission had two steps.

Step one, calm the fuck down and live life in this town as if you never left.

Step two, find Edward Cullen.

* * *

I called Alice as soon as I checked into my suite. Alice Brandon was my best friend since the beginning of time. There are no words to describe our friend ship, we're too good for words. We've been through a lot of stuff and shit together from our first kiss to getting our period, even from our first crush to the first time some guy has broken our hearts and didn't even know about it. We were it, every first, second, third thing that has happened to us has been talked about, shed tears about, and laughed about. In that order. You can call us crazy, or you can just call us best friends, because that's what we are.

She picked up on the first ring. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, When were you going to tell me you were in Forks?" I guess she read the tabloid.

I laughed. "Surprise?"

"Bella oh my god, you're in Forks" I laughed again. Was it that surprising that I was in Forks? How long had it been since I last visited? "It's been three years Bella" As if she could read my mind she told me how long. Has it really been that long? I frowned at what Alice said, I was swamped with photo shoots, movie shootings, premieres, interviews, and celebrity parties that I had no time for my own life.

"This is the reason I came home, Alice." Yes, I had to get away from everything so that was partly the reason why I came home. "Then there is that extra reason" I mumbled lowly, but that it didn't pass Alice.

"Extra reason? Isabella Swan, is there something you aren't telling me?" I could imagine Alice sitting on the other line raising her eyebrows right now. "You may be a good actress, but you are a poor liar, so spill" I sighed, that was true. Even though I could act for the rest of my existence, I wouldn't be able to lie for my life.

I chuckled. "Ok, Alice, remember Edward?"

Alice snorted. "How could I not, didn't he used to be your ultimate crush or how did you say it?" She took a deep breath "'My One True Love'" she recited in a dreamy voice, causing me to crack up.

"Still is" I whispered. She still heard.

"Bella." Alice sighed. "Are you sure about this, I mean it's not that I don't like him or anything, he's probably still nice and all, not that I've seen much of him but..." She seemed to think how to say her words carefully but repeated her earlier statement. "...are you sure?"

"Alice, I'm positive. I've never been this positive about something before for a long time and I'm looking forward to meeting him again." I took a deep breath. "I don't know if it's stupid or crazy to say this but would it be wrong to say that I've always loved him?" Before she could react to what I said I carried on, "I mean not just love him, I think I have always been in love with him, and I still am." There was a quiet pause. "Even though I don't know him that well, like love at first sight."

I wasn't completely done with what I had to say but I need to hear Alice's reaction to what I just said. "Bella, Edward Cullen has to be one lucky man for you to be in love with him." I smiled at that. "But..how can you be sure that you're in love with him. I mean, love at first sight? Come on."

I grinned. "Love at first sight for me is not the cheesy lines you see in movies." She chuckled lightly. "Before him, I felt like half of a whole, incomplete, vulnerable. But after I saw him, talked to him, watched him, slowly I could feel that empty void filling me up to the rims. Like a puzzle piece he fit me, I thought together we were perfect, un-destructible, _complete_." I sighed. "My subsequent search for my missing half was over, but I was far from having him. My search may be over but that doesn't mean I can just have him. Life is just not like that." I frowned and could feel a small tear making a trail down my cheek stopping at the corner of my mouth.

It was silent for a second. "Wow."

"I know right?"

I could hear Alice's sad voice, "Bella that was...You know what, I don't know what that was because I am at a loss of words." I laughed humourlessly. "You really love him, don't you?"

I sighed for the millionth time today, "Yes. Yes I do."

"Then we've got to whatever we can to find Edward Cullen, and have him fall in love with you, aren't we?" Alice knew exactly how to make my mood lighter.

I nodded my head in agreement, but then laughed at myself because I realized Alice couldn't see me nod. "Right after I visit my dad." I paused. "Go to sleep." Pause. "Wake up." Pause. "Eat Breakfast." Pause. "Take a Sho–"

"–ok, ok. I understand that you have a lot of things to do before we go on the Edward hunt." I laughed. "Hey, why don't you stop by my dad's diner for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and then I'll actually be able to talk to you in person and not on the phone. That would be great."

"After working hours. I work there from eleven to four-thirty." What if there were more people there, wouldn't they notice me? They'd ask me questions, take pictures, call more people, and what not. I didn't want to attract attention. I already had enough that is.

"Alice, what about the people. I mean, what if they notice me?"

"My dad's diner is more of a bar and grill. It's only loaded in the evening, believe me when I say that it is dead in the afternoon. Why else do you think I picked the afternoon shift?" I giggled. "I bet you, you might be one of the two or three people that are there tomorrow, so don't worry."

I smiled. "Alice, do you know you're the best?"

"I've been told that before."

* * *

Going home. I was actually going home _home. _I don't know how many times I've thought of going home in the past couple of years. Chief of Police was going to be surprised. Meet Charlie. My dad. My parents. Ever since my mom left he was it. My family. I've been an only child and growing up was lonely but that quickly changed when I befriended Alice, but it still never was the same.

Charlie didn't keep up with the latest gossip, so I doubt he knew I was in town or that I was standing right outside on his doorstep, in front of his door. I was actually surprised that the paparazzi didn't know where I lived. I knew it wouldn't be long until they would be ringing the doorbell. Right now, it was my turn to ring the doorbell. I could hear Charlie yelling something in response to the doorbell but it was muffled by the door and wall.

I prepared my self quickly. The door flew open. "Hi dad" I smiled awkwardly at my dad. What else was I supposed to say? _'Hey dad, I know I haven't seen you in three years or anything, but here I am, your daughter Bella. Oh yeah, if you see people following you around don't get mad, it's just the paparazzi my ex-boyfriend sent here to stalk me and everyone I know.' _Oh yeah Bella, real smooth.

"Be..Bella?" Charlie looked a little confused.

I smiled brightly, not that it was helping. "Hi dad. Umm...can I come in?"

He seemed to snap out of wherever he was. "Of course honey." We walked inside, while I lugged my small suitcase inside. I told Olivia to stay at my suite for the remaining time I stay here. It would confuse the paparazzi of where I was actually staying. We stopped in the living room and both of just stood there facing each other in a very awkward silence. "Sit down." So I sat down and talked to him. We actually sat on the sofa four three hours talking non stop. I filled him on everything that happened to me and what is currently happening to me. My dad listened to me. He actually just sat there and actually listened to what I had to say. For once, I felt like I had an old part of me back. For that I was grateful.

Charlie didn't really appeal to the idea of being followed by random people, but he didn't appose to it either, but there was nothing I could really do. I think I saw his hand twitch to gun when I mentioned Jacob, which made me smile at his protective cave man instincts.

"Ch...Dad, how is the station?" My question made my dad smile. Charlie loved the station, and being chief was like a wish come true. Everything and Anything that had to do with the station would alway pull his lips up.

"The station is great Bells. Jerry has really missed you kiddo."

"Daaaaad" I carried on his name as if I was being mis-treated for something. Jerry was one my highschool friends, but I don't think my dad ever got over the idea that were just friends and nothing else.

"What?" he asked innocently. I raised my eyebrows and he huffed. "Alright, alright. I won't start on that now. But I have some good news" Good news?

"What good news?"

"Remember Carlisle Cullen, the surgeon at Forks Hospital?" Carlisle Cullen...OH?! Edward's father? I nodded my head.

"Well, his son, Edward just came back from L.A." My heart started thumping double speed. I could hear it in my ears, rocking to the sound of my breathing. That means Edward is in Forks?

Hold up...Edward was in L.A. too? "...and so I was wondering if you knew him since you guys were in the same state." I shook my head, still not being able to speak. He coughed. "Well...anyways I just wanted to say that he's here for a visit just like you are and he's single, and you're single..." Things just keep getting better and better. Edward Cullen was single. He wasn't off in Hawaii making golden babies with his beach girl wife. Thrilled would be the understatement of the year.

"No dad, I haven't seen or socialized with Edward Cullen since highschool." No need to say that I've been dreaming about him. My dad nodded and muttered something a long the lines of 'eloping' and 'getting married.' I just laughed at him.

* * *

It was around twelve o'clock when I put my all time favourite 'Wuthering Heights' away. I looked around my room, watching all my childhood memories come to life. My room showed so much about me, I bet if a stranger were to walk into this room and look through everything in here they would probably know me as good as one of my own friends.

The light green pastel paint that covered my walls had me thinking of Edward once again. In my dreams his eyes were captivating and took my breath away. If I see him. Scratch that. _When _I see him I hope his eyes would be the same as they are in my dreams. I wanted him to take my breath away.

I snuggled into the blanket seeking more warmth out of my worn out bed, but it was still cold because I had just settled into it a couple minutes ago. A lot of things were on my mind. Jacob and his maniac ego, Alice and realistic thinking, Olivia's kindness, the paparazzi, my father and his understanding, and lastly Edward and his captivating eyes.

"I'm going to find you Edward." I murmured to no one. "...but I hope you find me first."

I felt the sleep creeping into my system and the last thing I thought about were my father's words. _Eloping with Edward and getting married_, that didn't sound bad. Not bad at all.

After a few moments of hearing the sound of my even breathing, I felt the green eyed god intoxicate my dreams.

* * *

My curtains must have been open. I could feel the warmth the sun was setting off on my body, and it felt good. I knew I had to wake up sometime or another and I so I faced the inevitable and open my eyes. I felt myself falling into my old routine of looking to the right and finding the snooze button to the small clock that stood on my night table. The only difference was that when I used to wake up, the time would read 6:30 a.m. and right now it was 12:30 a.m.

Shit.

"Urgh. Gahh. Hmph" I was supposed to meet Alice at the diner in twenty minutes. "Shit." The diner was about ten minutes away from here, so I had ten minutes to get my act together and clean up.

"Yes!" three minutes to spare. Not bad Bella. Not bad at all. I think that was the quickest shower I've taken in these three years. My hair was still a little damp because I didn't have enough time to blow dry my hair, but at least I brushed through it. I was wearing my usual. Large Grey sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and meet my pal, Converse.

I hurried into the diner, not taking enough time to look at my surroundings. I was still feeling like I was being followed. Maybe I was just paranoid, I guess bad habits die hard, huh?

Walking in, I was attacked. I was attacked into the most strongest, fearful, surprising hug my best friend had to offer. "Bella, I missed you soooo much." I returned the hug with the equal amount of pressure, actually being able to lift her off the ground.

"I bet Jasper never swept you off your feet." She laughed. Jasper is Alice's fiancee and they have been together since my last year at highschool. It's really sweet, highschool sweethearts. You could tell by just watching them interact that they had an undeniable connection.

"Jasper has done a lot of things to please me, but nope, literally he's never swept me off my feet."

"I'm going to rub that in his face, I love when he's gets that annoyed look...I wonder if he still does that...." Alice giggled, shaking her head as if she was scolding a child.

Alice straightened her posture from her usual stance and asked for my order. "Umm...I'll have a small pepsi, and the cheese burger."

"Ok, that's cool. You can go sit down anywhere you want. My dad said I take off earlier, so I get to leave in about a half-hour. Sounds good?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "Great. I'm going to go sit in one of those booths over there." I motioned my hand that was not holding the tray full of food towards the booths on the other end. Alice nodded. I looked around and realised there were only two people here, including me there was an old man reading the Sunday Newspaper. Alice wasn't joking when she said it was dead here in the afternoon.

Feeling really thirsty I started on the coke, taking a few sips slowly. This would be one of the not so many times that I get to eat my meal with my own pace. I was going to take advantage of it. The burger still lay un touched in front of me, I was going to move onto that next. I looked up to find Alice reading a magazine, I shook my head and smiled. Typical Alice.

Unwrapping the burger I heard the front entrance to the diner opening and shutting. I looked up at the customer that must have came in. I must have looked up too late because I could only see the back of him. He was wearing a very long leather coat, finished with jeans and some shoes. His hair stood out the most. It was a reddish-orange colour...sort of like, Edwards? That's weird. I decided to wait until this man turned around, so I could know who it really was. Edward or not?

I took the first bite out of the burger. This actually tastes pretty good. I watched as Alice got off her seat on the counter and took his order. I would probably able to see her annoyed expression from a mile away. I giggled a little at that.

Alice must really like meeting new friends, by the looks of it she was smiling and shaking hands with the total stranger. Her mood took a whole 180° spin.

My eyes widened as I saw Alice lean in towards the strange man. It looked like she was flirting with him. What about Jasper, weren't they going to get married? What's up with Alice? She sent me a fleeting look but only turned her head back around when she realised I was watching. I narrowed my eyes. What _were_ they talking about?

I was broken out my thoughts when I saw someone approach my booth. I must have missed that someone has came in. What the fuck? He was the last person I wanted to see right now, what was _he _doing here?

"Jake, what the hell?" I could feel my anger boiling, only if he came close enough I would be able to kick him in the d–

"Bella, c'mon." He took a seat across from me. I looked over to the front of the restaurant to see Alice visibly fuming at seeing Jacob. "We can't break up." He stated that as a fact not as question. What was wrong with this guy?

"Jake." I took a deep breath. "Listen carefully. We did not break up. I broke up with you. News Flash buddy: We've already broken up. Haven't you been reading the tabloids?" I felt like smirking at my own little joke at the end, but I was still mad that had enough guts to actually come here. And, anyways, how did he even find me?

He narrowed his eyes at me, but I held my stand. "No Bella, I will not let you break up with me."

I chose to ignore that comment. "How did you find me?"

He just smirked. "I did some research and found out from an 'insider' that you would be here."

"So you mean, you just followed me around, like a stalker?" I raised my eyebrows. Jacob wasn't smart enough for that he only had a pretty face, he followed me around. What an idiot.

His smile never faltered, it was a little creepy. "Enough about that, you need to come back to my suite at the hotel I checked in so we can talk about _us_"

I growled. "Shut up. There is no _us_. That ended the day I ended _us._ I used my hands to motion the two of us.

Jacob just frowned at what I said and sighed. "I knew it would be like this." Huh? "So I decided I could use some force" He quickly picked himself out of the seat and came over to my side. I knew what he was going to do, he was going to just take me. Kidnapping.

That was it. "JACOB-FUCKING-BLACK LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" I struggled to get out of the booth and away from him, but he already had my wrist locked in his firm grip. He yanked my arm behind my back making me whimper in response. That bloody hurt. My eyes closed shut from the impact, and I tightened my eyes even more waiting for the next attack. It never came.

I could hear someone getting thrown to the ground so I peeked open my eyes. I was shocked when I saw the very same man that was talking to Alice minutes ago beating up Jake. I looked at the man carefully, who was he. As if he was listening to me thinking he turned around to look at my wrist.

I gasped.

His eyes.

Oh dear God.

He quickly turned around to taunt Jake and beat him up more, but I was too shocked to pay attention. This man that was standing not even two metres away from me was Edward Cullen. My highschool crush. My missing piece. My first love. My man. My light. He was mine. He just was. I started hyperventilating a little when I was pushed out of my daze by Jacob's groan and that the fact that this was reality. Edward Cullen was actually here. I found him. Or he found me. Either way, here we are.

I watched as Jacob ran running out of the diner holding his nose. In the distance I heard someone clapping, I looked at over at Alice who was clapping. She gave me a reassuring smile. So, she knew about him the whole time? Jasper was lucky.

It took me a about five seconds to act. I quickly placed my hand on the small of his back, making him turn around.

I gasped again when his eyes met mine. I could feel the current running through us.

"Edward?" I whispered.

**E**

I couldn't move. Forget about that shit. I could hardly fucking breathe.

Here I was, standing in front of the girl I have been crushing on for the past six years. I wasn't looking at her from the big screen or from the blow up posters of her. I was looking at the _real _her. And I think something just snapped in me because I quickly grabbed her by the waist making her push up against my chest.

"Bella." I breathed. I paused for a second, "I love you." I may have came on too strong, but if what Alice said was true, then I was taking my chances.

Bella gasped and looked dazed for a second, "Edward...I've been waiting for you." Those words made me fucking grin like an mad man on boxing day. "You love me, seriously?" she asked quietly. If possible, my smile turned even larger.

"I've always loved you my dear sweet Bella. Ever since you tripped over my feet in highschool, you've captured my heart...and I wouldn't have it any other way." Bella looked almost teary eyed when I said that last part.

She smiled shyly, "I love you too."

That was it. No more restraint. I couldn't hide my desire and feelings for her anymore. For a great deal of my life I have been searching for her, not her body; her soul. I was actually_ looking for her. _Just like how she was _waiting for me. _Waiting for me to find her and me her mine. We were like fitting puzzle pieces that were always lying close to each other but not completely joined. Today we changed that. It reminded my of the 'best friends forever' necklaces, where the necklace would break in halve for each of the two friends. In our case it was _lovers forever. _There was only one difference. I wouldn't give her halve of the heart, I'd give her the whole thing. _My heart. _

I couldn't not do this anymore. I kissed her.

I lifted her up with my upper arms, naturally she wrapped her legs around my waist so she could have more leverage and it would be easier for me to hold her. I crashed my lips to hers as soon as she was in the air. She moaned into the kiss, slowly creeping her hands up my shoulder blades and into my unkempt hair, massaging my scalp, making me groan in response.

I brought her bottom lip into my mouth, sucking against it for a few minutes, savouring the small noises she made when I did this. The intensity level quickly increased as she opened her mouth and leered my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues fought against each other, seeking dominance which quickly died down when she yanked on my hair making me growl and open my mouth wider, giving her enough room to push our tongue into my mouth.

She licked against the inside of my mouth, exploring her way around as if I was the pot of the gold and the end of the rainbow. I massaged her tongue with the tip of my own making her sigh in response.

We started drawing our kisses in, stopping at a few closed-mouth kisses, then ended it with a few pecks on my part.

Our foreheads were leaning against each other. Our chests heaving up and down from the loss of oxygen. Her breathing was still ragged, but so was mine. _I did that. _I smiled to myself. Our gazes caught again and the most beautiful blush covered Bella's face and neck making her even more luscious than before. We just looked at each other for a couple of minutes, the same connection stirring through us from before. And if possible, it was stronger. Everything around us was no longer a buzz. It was absolutely nothing, I couldn't feel anything around us. Just me and her, her and I, us. "I love you so much, Edward. Sometimes I go crazy with all the love I have for you." she admitted.

I smiled softly, "Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything. I just sat there and watched you leave without saying anything, and I am still mad at myself for doing that." I concluded. Bella had silent tears streaking down her face, hopefully happy ones.

"That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me...until now." She smiled through her tears. I used my thumbs to wipe her tears away and kissed the ones that I had missed. She looked at me thoughtfully, "Do you think it's possible for us to be in love with each other without knowing much about each other?"

I laughed, "Bella I know a lot about you. Tabloids and interviews cover most of that for me."

She frowned, "Nope. Almost ninety-five percent of the things I tell the public and everyone else is made up or false. Sure, people know my favourite colour and what I like to eat and where I shop, but that's pretty much it, Edward."

"Seriously?" I guess I didn't know that much more about her than she did about me.

I settled her down on the floor and kissed her forehead, "I think we have some making up to do, for the time we wasted."

Bella grinned mischievously at me before nodding, "We have lots of making up to do..." she smiled slyly before grabbing for the belt loop in my jeans under my coat, "with _many _different things." I gulped as I thought of her both clean and her...not so clean thoughts. When she saw me gulp, she let out a little giggle before planting a kiss on my lips and grabbing my hand before I could even react.

She dragged me towards the front entrance, where our cars were parked. I tugged back on her arm making her halt, she stared questionably at me before I nodded towards the front counter and the bouncing pixie standing behind it. Bella must have completely forgot her friend while our grande encounter. We walked up to the front counter, and Alice let out a squeal at our clasped hands and closeness. "Bella, I am so happy for you." She actually looked like she had tears in her eyes. "Alice, you don't know how much that means to me." Bella responded with equal emotion. Girl stuff I guess, something men like me will never learn.

I never wanted to forget today. The day I got Bella. The day I found my missing heart. The day I started life. I remembered something from a little birdie, _Take a picture, it'll last longer. _And that was exactly what I was going to do. I turned to Alice, and pulled my hidden camera out. "Alice, I need a favour..."

* * *

We left Bella's _black_ Volvo in the parking lot, and escaped with my _silver _Volvo. Our hands clasped tight in Bella's lap, I knew I was where I finally belonged. I looked over at Bella and saw her eyes shut and her breathing slow. She must be asleep. I looked at her again, her hair style around her face making her face look like an angel from heaven and her rosy lips opened up into a 'O'

I sighed and murmured quietly to myself,

"_When I see you  
I run out of words to say  
I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay _

_I see the guys tryna' holla  
Girl I don't wanna bother you  
'Cause you're independent and you got my attention  
Can I be your baby father  
Girl I just wanna show you  
That I love what you are doin' hun  
_

_You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful _

_beautiful..._"

I looked back over at Bella and noticed a small smile splaying on her lips, that made me smile. The sun was starting to go down, and twilight was coming soon. It was permanently my favourite time of the day after right now looking at Bella.

We were starting our lives together, not sure of the twists and crooked paths that we would walk

through together. Hand in hand. Heart to heart. Love to love. Together. We're two worlds apart but we're one heart. And that's all that matters. 

_We're one. _

* * *

**Sunday July 26****th**** 2019**

_**B**_

I snapped my head up and remembered the date today...Sunday July..26th. Oh my. I turned myself around to look at Edward and found him staring intently at me. I searched for Lily, but she wasn't there. She probably left us...alone.

I turned my head back to Edward, and kissed him. I kissed him with the same amount of passion from that day, and if not I showed more. "I love you so much." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear. "I love you my heart." We looked into each other's eyes just staring, and I could feel the same electricity running through us, everything around us was once again nothing of importance. Only us.

I closed the photo album Edward had gifted me on our first date together. I sighed at the sweet memory. I had quitted pursuing the rest of my career after a couple of years of being married to Edward. I wanted to live a normal life with my husband and child, acting wasn't helping. My family came first, and as much as I loved acting I loved my child and husband way more. Olivia understood perfectly, and I felt even more grateful for her after that day, she understood where I was coming from and was as little hesitant at first but in the end it all worked out. Like it should.

I sat contented in my lovers lap, "Edward, I've always loved this photo album. The photos that you took of me would have probably scared any other girl–" Edward laughed, "–but I'm not like any other girl, and the photos made me feel protected as if you were always there looking over me, keeping me from evil's eyes. And I want to thank you." I smiled at the lastly.

"Bella there is nothing to be thankful of, I have always been yours, never anyone else's. You are my life." I laughed a little to himself. "But, I think you're going to have to share that part of my life with Lily." I giggled lightly at his teasing voice.

I relaxed as Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in as close as I could possibly get without getting hurt. I layed my head against Edward's chest while he hummed something very familiar to me that made my mouth turn up at the ends.

"Thank you for playing that again." I said.

I could feel Edward smiling against my head, "Hmm...You've heard it before?" I decided to play with him a little, "Yes, Jacob used to sing that all the time to me." I could feel the growl rumbling in Edward's chest before it even made any noise. I giggled.

"No, sorry, wrong guy. I heard my _abso-fucking-lutely_ perfect husband singing it to me exactly nine years ago in his volvo...when he thought I was asleep" I added thoughtfully. I could feel Edward laughter rumbling deep in his throat. I cracked a smile in return.

"Well your _abso-fucking-lutely_ perfect husband is going to sing it for you...again." He replied. I layed my head against his chest again, listening to the vibrations as he sang,

"_When I see you  
I run out of words to say  
I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay _

_I see the guys tryna' holla  
Girl I don't wanna bother you  
'Cause you're independent and you got my attention  
Can I be your baby father  
Girl I just wanna show you  
That I love what you are doin' hun  
_

_You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful _

_beautiful..._"

**Thanks for reading this one-shot! **

**Please review even if you didn't really like it or if you did, criticism and praises work the best with me. If you don't review, than I hope you enjoyed reading this story, and if not, then I hope you find a better one. :) **

–**-Jaz**

* * *

* * *


End file.
